Un échange scolaire - Lisa Simpson
by Gaonyx
Summary: Le maire de Springfield organise et subventionne un échange scolaire avec la France et l'Italie. Mais pour quelle raison? Lisa est prête à tout pour participer au voyage. Où partira-t-elle, que va-t-elle y vivre? Et qui sont ces mystérieux correspondants qui arrivent à Springfield ? De l'aventure, de l'humour et de l'amitié le tout sur un grand fond jaune !
1. Chapitre 1

Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, ne me mangez pas !

Evidemment, et c'est dommage, ni les Simpsons ni rien de ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient. S'il vous plaît des reviews ! ^w^

Un échange scolaire \- Lisa Simpson

* * *

_Ecole élémentaire de Springfield, Jour de la rentrée_

Dans la salle des spectacles, où sont accueillis les élèves pour le premier jour de classe de l'année, le proviseur Skinner s'avança sur scène et s'approcha du micro. Les élèves remplissaient intégralement les gradins et le niveau sonore était infernal.

Au premier rang, placée entre Janey Powell et Allison Taylor, Lisa Simpson attendait en silence le début de la cérémonie (et elle était bien la seule).

Skinner se mit parler dans l'appareil:

« Un deux. Un deux.» Un crissement suraigu s'échappa de l'appareil, assourdissant les élèves qui se turent à cause de la douleur. Le proviseur profita de cette accalmie pour débiter son discours annuel.

« Nous vous souhaitons à tous la bienvenue...»

Mais déjà plus personne ne l'écoutait. C'était tous les ans le même refrain sans intérêt, et jamais cette école publique endettée ne pourrait se permettre la moindre fantaisie; elle était déjà bien occupée à tenter de subsister. Les bavardages avaient repris de plus belle et Skinner ne s'interrompit pas, pressé d'en finir.

Milhouse Van Houten écoutait le résumé du dernier "_Itchy &amp; Scratchy Show_" que Bart Simpson lui racontait quand son attention, ainsi que celle de l'auditoire revint au monologue du proviseur.

« Un échange scolaire sera organisé avec deux autres pays cette année.»

Quoi? Quelle nouvelle! Une clameur s'empara de l'assemblée qui n'entendit rien des précisions du principal. Quels seraient ces deux pays? Comment participer? Serait-ce trop cher? Tant de questions leur venaient en tête qu'ils n'écoutèrent plus un mot de l'ennuyeux discours du proviseur.

« T'as entendu ça Bart ? C'est génial!

— Entendu quoi? »

Mais Milhouse ne lui répéta pas les dires du principal. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, fasciné à l'idée de cette belle expérience en perspective.

«Un échange scolaire?» pensa Lisa. «Je jure que j'en serai.»

* * *

_**Classe de Mlle Hoover**_

« Ralph, tu manges ta colle ?

– Nuon, badeboiselle Hoober »

Se détournant d'un air consterné, l'institutrice continua à arpenter les rangs une pile de documents au bras, déposant une feuille par table.

« Comme l'a annoncé le proviseur pendant son discours, cette année aura lieu un échange scolaire avec deux différents pays : l'Italie et la France. Je vous distribue le formulaire d'inscription pour pouvoir y participer. Les places sont très limitées, les élèves les plus motivés et ayant les meilleurs résultats seront donc prioritaires. Nous accueillerons aussi des correspondants ici pendant la durée de l'échange. Vous avez des questions ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent, elle interrogea une petite blonde à queue de cheval près d'elle.

« Becky ?

– Combien de temps durera l'échange ?

– C'est écrit sur le papier Becky, siffla Miss Hoover en posant une feuille devant elle. Trois semaines. » S'étant détournée, Mlle Hoover donna alors la parole à une petite à robe rose et béret vert nommée Wanda, qui lui demanda le prix du voyage.

– J'ai oublié de vous le dire ? s'étonna-t-elle. Eh bien, le voyage étant pris en charge par la mairie, vos parents n'auront rien à payer. C'est une... façon de vous récompenser pour votre bon travail en quelque sorte. » Elle-même ne semblait pas convaincue par ses propos. Elle regarda dans le vide avec une expression soucieuse avant de se ressaisir et de reprendre sa distribution de son air d'extrême ennui.

« Alison, je t'écoute.

– Il y a combien de places disponibles pour partir ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

– Très peu, répondit Ms Hoover en posant la dernière feuille. Seulement deux élèves par école participent à l'échange. »

Devant la mine dépitée de ses élèves, l'enseignante s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Bon, remplissez ces dossiers à la maison et vous me les rendrez pour la fin de la semaine. Commençons le cours. »

Lisa avisa la feuille qu'on avait déposée sur son pupitre.. Elle s'arrêta et sourit à la vue d'un choix qu'elle avait déjà fait.

"_Cochez _une seule _case:  
¤ scuola primaria Leonardo da Vinci, Ostricagiallo*, Italie  
¤ école municipale, Pountiville*, France "_

(*Ces villes n'existent pas (pas plus que les écoles), et ce par volonté de ne faire aucune pub, bonne ou mauvaise ^·^)

* * *

_**Cour de récréation, toujours à l'école élémentaire de Springfield**_

Suspendu à la cage à poule la tête en bas, Lewis Clark interrogeait ses camarades.

« Vous voudriez aller où avec l'échange, vous ? »

Les enfants se concertèrent du regard et se creusèrent la tête. Réajustant son béret rouge et ses mèches blondes d'un feint air distrait, Alex Whitney prit la parole :

« Moi, j'irais en France. Comme ça, je pourrais retourner à Paris, les magasins sont déments là-bas !

– Oh, oui. Paris c'est trop bieeeen, résonnèrent en chœur les voix des jumelles aux cheveux mauves.

Joignant ses mains, Martin Prince enchaîna :

« Moi, je voudrais aller en Italie. Ah ! le Colisée de Rome, les canaux de Venise... » Il s'arrêta, les yeux au ciel et la bouche ouverte sur un faciès béat, alors que des gloussements aigus se firent entendre à la fin de son laïus.

« Moi aussi ça serait l'Italie, reprit Lewis en balançant ses bras. Je pourrais manger les meilleures pizzas du monde à tous les repas de la journée ! C'est ça le paradis.

– Gulp, parle pas de pizza Lewis, on vient de manger, blêmit Wendell.

«Eh bien moi, je voudrais aller en Amérique, souffla une petite voix. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers sa source, qui n'était autre que Ralph. Personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'alors. Levant un bras en l'air et l'actionnant comme pour tirer sur un câble, il se mit à repartir en poussant des « Tchou tchou » entre autres bruits de train.

Assise sur un banc à l'autre bout de la cour, Alison posait la même question à Lisa.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France. Ca serait énorme ! répondit l'enrobée de rouge.

– Ah oui ? C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit que ta mère est Française.

– A moitié, en fait. Par son père. Mais c'est assez distant pour elle. Il ne les a jamais amenées là-bas, ses sœurs et elle.

– Oh.

– Pourtant même Bart a fait le voyage. Pour un échange scolaire lui aussi. Et pendant tout le séjour il a vécu dans un vignoble. Il a même fabriqué du vin lui-même, à l'ancienne avec les pieds ! » (cf L'Espion qui venait de chez moi S01 E11)

Elles rirent un moment, sous le soleil encore chaud de fin d'été.

« Tu as toutes tes chances d'avoir une place pour la France, reprit Alison.

– Toi aussi, assura Lisa en souriant. D'ailleurs, où tu veux aller, toi ?

– Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que mon père veuille bien me laisser partir aussi loin toute seule. Mais s'il acceptait, je pencherais pour l'Italie. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Alison n'osait pas avouer qu'elle aussi aurait préféré voir la France. Elle se sentit bête de ne pas avoir demandé tout de suite si les deux participants pouvaient partir au même endroit. Mlle Hoover n'aimerait pas revenir sur le sujet, elle en était persuadée. Et puis après tout, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'elle soit prise, elle plutôt qu'une autre. Des bons élèves, il en avait plusieurs : il y avait déjà Lisa, le gang des « Superhéros » dont Cosine, qui était dans leur classe, sans compter Martin Prince. Mais dans le doute, elle ne demanderait pas la France. Lisa avait l'air tellement heureuse qu'elle ne lui volerait pas cette chance.

« J'espère qu'il sera d'accord. Tu verras, c'est vraiment beau l'Italie. En plus la nourriture est extra ! » Mais malgré son enthousiasme apparent, Lisa était un peu déçue, un peu inquiète également. Le problème n'était pas ses parents : ils accepteraient sans doute de la laisser partir, d'autant que le voyage était gratuit elle craignait de se rendre – toute seule qui plus est – à l'autre bout du monde. Mais c'était une chance extraordinaire qui leur était donnée, et elle n'allait pas tout gâcher.

Sur le chemin du retour après l'école,Milhouse lui aussi tenta de tirer les vers du nez de son meilleur ami.

« Aller en Europe, ça me tente pas trop, déclara le garçon aux cheveux bleus. L'Italie, je connais et la France je la laisse à d'autres. » dit-il dans un semblant de sourire. Voyant que son ami ne se déridait pas, il tenta une autre approche.

« Et toi, Bart ? Est-ce que tu vas essayer de partir en Europe ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

– Moi ? S'étonna l'intéressé avec un haussement d'arcade, faute de sourcils. Pour quoi faire ? J'y suis déjà allé deux fois et à chaque fois j'ai failli mourir. En plus tu as entendu Krapabell, elle a dit que le voyage était pour les grosses-têtes.

– Et les plus motivés ! répliqua vivement Milhouse, intérieurement stupéfait que son ami ait écouté leur professeure.

– J'ai l'air motivé ? Cracha le blond avec un visage meurtrier.

Il pouvait bien mentir, Milhouse était persuadé que son imbécile d'ami était plus intéressé par cet échange qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.


	2. Chapter 2

Un échange scolaire  
CHAPITRE 2

Bonjour, discrets visiteurs !

Je dois vous donner une petite précision importante pour la suite : Tous les événements de ma fiction se situent avant la saison 22, parce que quand l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue et que je l'ai développé, cette saison n'était pas encore sortie (en tout cas en France) et que donc certaines choses qui se déroulent dans la série à partir de là ne collent pas avec l'intrigue de cette histoire… Mais vous comprendrez plus tard, si vous continuez de me lire :']

Si vous appréciez ce que vous lisez (ou pas d'ailleurs) n'hésitez pas et postez une review. Même anonyme ou par mp si vous êtes trop timide ! Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ^-^

* * *

_Maison des Simpson_

Comme trop souvent, Homer était assis sur le canapé du salon et regardait les images défiler sur l'écran de la télévision, quand une publicité le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« HAHAHA ! Regarde Marge, le bébé a des rollers ! Les autres aussi ! AHAH ! Viens vite voir, c'est trop… Oh non, c'est trop tard. Il se recoucha sur le sofa et reprit une expression de profond ennui.  
– Homer, souffla Marge en entrant dans le salon, l'air exténué, son bébé dans les bras se débattant dans tous les sens. Maggi e est énervée ces temps-ci. Il n'y a que la télé qui la calme, mais ce ne serait pas bon de la laisser devant toute la journée… J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se dépense pas assez. On devrait trouver une activité qui lui fasse faire de l'exercice.»

Alors qu'Homer voyait déjà sa fille sur une paire de rollers, la télé se chargea de répondre à Marge :  
_« Vous ne savez_ _plus quoi faire de vos enfants ? Vous êtes épuisés par l'attention qu'ils vous réclament ? Venez avec vos bambins à l'exceptionnel et extraordinaire tout nouveau complexe aquatique _**_Ç_**amouille_. »_

La porte d'entrée claqua, et les pas rageurs de Bart gravirent l'escalier, à peine étouffés par l'incessante publicité du _complexe _**_Ç_**_amouille_.

_« Laissez-les dans le coin junior s'amuser aux jeux d'eau sous la surveillance de nos très qualifiés maîtres/nounous nageurs et pendant ce temps, vous profiterez d'une tranquillité incomparable dans notre sauna, vous relaxerez dans notre jacuzzi 1000 bulles et dorerez au soleil sur des transats au moelleux digne d'un nuage. Promotion spéciale ouverture : Payez pour un bébé et pour le deuxième c'est gratuit ! (Mais le troisième paiera double). Ouvert toute l'année, toute la semaine, tous les jours de la semaine. __Sauf le lundi._Complexe **_Ç_**amouille, _rue des Arnaques, dans le centre-ville de Springfield. Nous vous attendons nombreux ! »_

« C'est tout-à-fait ce qu'il nous faut, Homer ! » s'exclama Marge.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Encore ravie par l'annonce télévisée, et après avoir posé Maggie sur le tapis au milieu du salon, Marge s'élança vers l'entrée.  
Mais ce qu'elle vit en ouvrant la porte fit légèrement d'affaisser son sourire. Côte à côte devant Marge se trouvaient ses sœurs jumelles Patty et Selma, croulant sous des vêtements et produits dérivés à l'effigie de leur idole MacGyver. Etonnée, elle les invita à entrer mais elles déclinèrent, prétextant qu'elles étaient pressées.

« On ne fait que passer Marge, lui dit Patty. On part suivre MacGyver dans sa tournée à travers les States. Tu savais qu'il avait monté sa propre comédie musicale ? » Se disant, elle brandissait un petit drapeau affichant la tête d'Angus.

– Tout ça pour te demander, poursuivit Selma en saisissant quelque chose à côté d'elle – jusque-là caché derrière le mur de façade – si tu pouvais me garder Ling pendant ce temps -là. »

N'attendant pas la réponse, elle poussa à l'intérieur une poussette chargée d'une multitude de sacs et qui couvrait la petite, difficile à repérer sous les diverses couvertures et animaux en peluche.

« Merci beaucoup Marge, lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant. Je te revaudrai ça un jour ou l'autre ! Ah, juste une chose, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant. Ling est intolérante au lactose, ça lui fait des réactions bizarres, alors donne-lui tout ce que tu veux sauf du lait de vache. Elle est pas bien difficile… MERCI MARGIE ! » Elles couraient maintenant toutes les deux aussi vite que leurs jambes mal entrainées pouvaient les porter, firent une pause au milieu de la route pour reprendre leur souffle, puis repartirent de plus belle.

Bouche bée, Marge jeta un œil à l'immense poussette déposée sur son seuil et à son minuscule contenu, et après un soupir l'amena à l'intérieur.

* * *

« Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on va lui donner à manger ? demanda Lisa quand sa mère lui eut annoncé l'arrivée pour le moins inattendue de Ling.

– De la purée de légumes, répondit Marge en jetant des carottes dans le mixeur. Cette Selma… Elle ne m'a même pas dit combien de temps elle compte nous la laisser. »

Elle broya rageusement les légumes en pensant à sa fichue grande sœur. « Ah, elle voulait adopter un bébé ! pensa Marge. Eh bien on dirait que l'instinct maternel a terminé de l'étouffer, cette vieille dinde fumeuse… » Une nouvelle parole de Lisa chassa ses idées meurtrières de son esprit.

« Au fait maman, le moment est mal choisi mais… Alison m'a invité à manger et à dormir chez elle ce soir. Je peux y aller ? Dis oui, je t'en prie ! On n'a pas école demain et pas de devoirs à faire non plus. »

Etant donné les récents événements, mieux valait tester l'humeur de sa mère en lui parlant de l'invitation, se dit Lisa. C'était une étape-test pour ainsi dire. Après viendrait le sujet de l'échange, en fonction du résultat…

Sortant la purée de légumes du robot, Marge donna son accord, pensant avec une pointe de soulagement que cela lui ferait un plat végétarien de moins à préparer. Un sourire grandit sur le visage de la petite blonde, qui se jeta à l'eau.

« Oh, et aussi… »

* * *

Assise devant le téléviseur, Maggie regardait une fascinante partie de tennis. Ling quant à elle, s'ennuyait ferme dans sa poussette et se mit en tête de la rejoindre. Se faufilant hors de sa couchette, elle se glissa à terre en silence et rejoignit sa cousine devant l'écran.

Lisa, un sac sur le dos et son saxophone à la main, passa en vitesse devant elles. Elle les embrassa à tour de rôle pour leur dire au revoir et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en lançant à toute la famille un dernier « A demain ». Et les deux petites reportèrent leur attention sur la télé.

Cela faisait quelques échanges qu'elles balançaient leurs têtes dans un sens et dans l'autre, suivant le vol de la balle avec intérêt, quand Homer se leva pour sortir chercher une bière et de quoi remplir le gouffre qui lui servait d'estomac.

Bart qui passait par là, et dont l'humeur ne s'était pas améliorée, profita de la place libre pour se saisir de la télécommande et changer de programme en se vautrant dans le canapé. Les fillettes se retournèrent et lui firent signe de changer de chaîne mais n'eurent en réponse qu'un insultant silence. Alors les deux petites se consultèrent, et d'un accord commun s'élancèrent vers Bart.

D'abord en quête de la télécommande, Maggie se retrouva bientôt accrochée à l'une des chevilles de Bart et secouée dans tous les sens. Crachant sa tétine, elle mordit avec ses gencives sans dents le mollet de son frère. « Même pas mal morv… AÏE ! ». Un coup l'avait pris par surprise. Ling, qui avait profité de la diversion de Maggie, avait frappé le crâne du garçon avec le combiné du téléphone.

Lâchant la télécommande, il lui prit le combiné des mains. Devant le regard défiant de la petite, il commençait à le retourner contre elle quand un cri à déchirer le cœur s'éleva de derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? BART ! hurla Marge en entrant dans la pièce un saladier à la main, alertée par les pleurs de Maggie.

Pris en faute, et sans espoir de pouvoir se défendre, Bart remit le téléphone en place et redescendit du canapé le visage fermé, prêt à affronter la tempête.

« Bartholomé J. Simpson ! Est-ce que tu es inconscient ? Ce sont des petites filles enfin ! Avec tes jeux idiots, tu vas finir par les blesser… Tu es le plus vieux, tu dois montrer l'exemple… ».  
L'attention de Bart se perdit dans le visage furieux de sa mère, et il n'entendit plus que des mots isolés dans des phrases décousues : « Dans ta chambre… », « tes devoirs… », et enfin « Plus de télé jusqu'à nouvel ordre ». Probablement le plus dur à encaisser.

Atterré, le banni se dirigea lentement vers le hall d'entrée, puis remonta les escaliers sans même discuter.

« Tiens, il est bien docile aujourd'hui, s'étonna Marge en pensée.

Triomphante, Maggie récupéra la télécommande et remit la chaîne des sports. Se rasseyant sur le tapis, elle ramassa sa tétine. Ling reprit place à côté d'elle, se tourna vers sa cousine et toutes deux échangèrent un sourire. Une alliance venait d'être conclue.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait doucement dans le ciel orangé tandis que Lisa arpentait les rues de Springfield à bicyclette. Elle disparut quelques instants dans une allée d'arbres aux feuilles dorées et en ressortit en accélérant ses coups de pédale. Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller son large sourire et le sax accroché à l'arrière de son vélo. Tout en évitant les ornières du petit chemin en terre, Lisa appréciait le silence de la soirée qui changeait tellement de chez elle. Une douce brise souffla dans ses cheveux blonds et elle plissa les yeux, les premières feuilles mortes de la saison voletant à côté d'elle.

Dans un recoin de son jardin, Allison était assise sur une balançoire suspendue à une grosse branche de chêne. Elle grattait la belle pelouse avec le bout de ses pieds, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Le bruit de dérapage d'un vélo lui fit tourner les yeux en direction de la rue. Avec un sourire, elle sauta de la planche de bois et trottina vers la grande bâtisse qui était sa maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ce fut le Professeur Taylor qui accueillit Lisa, comme il se trouvait justement devant la maison. Il portait comme toujours son pull rouge sans manches malgré la chaleur estivale.

Les yeux levés, il contemplait la grande baie vitrée de l'étage, quand les gravillons de l'allée crissèrent derrière lui.  
La cigarette qu'il avait à la main fut jetée à terre et piétinée avec empressement. Une expulsion de fumée plus tard, il se retournait pour faire face au nouveau venu.  
Ou plutôt la nouvelle venue. Une camarade de classe de sa fille, tout essoufflée, se tenait face à lui sur une bicyclette rose.

« Bonjour Monsieur Taylor » s'exclama la fillette blonde en descendant de vélo.

– Bonsoir Lisa, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Les sourcils de Lisa se froncèrent. Quoi de plus condescendant qu'un « Bonsoir » en réponse à un « Bonjour » ?

Les mains sur le guidon, son vélo à côté d'elle, elle s'approchait lentement de la porte du garage, ralentissant devant le professeur. Il la suivait du regard, par-dessus ses verres taillés en demi-cercle.

« Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Tout se passe bien à l'école ?

– Oui, ça va super.

– Bien. Très bien. Et ta famille va bien ?

– On ne peut mieux.

– Tu m'en vois ravi. »

L'un des talents de M. Taylor est qu'il savait fort bien feindre l'intérêt pour son interlocuteur.  
Et ce, même quand il aurait cent fois mieux aimé se trouver autre part, en une compagnie intellectuellement plus stimulante..

« LISA, tu es là ! »

Allison avait surgi de derrière le garage et bondi sur Lisa comme un boulet de canon, pour le soulagement de son père et de son amie.

On rangea le vélo et les affaires de Lisa dans le garage pendant que M. Taylor en profitait pour s'éclipser dans son bureau.

Les deux amies, la blonde et la brune optèrent pour une promenade dans le jardin avant de dîner.

Zigzaguant entre les arbres, elles parlaient de choses et d'autres d'école, de livres, de jazz, des sujets importants pour elles. Leurs rires s'élevaient bruyamment entre les branches des pins et un écureuil curieux à six paires d'yeux s'arrêta pour les regarder passer. Mais le véritable sujet d'actualité n'avait pas encore été abordé, et il fallait bien qu'il le soit.

Lisa mit donc Allis au courant de l'accord de sa mère au voyage, débordante de joie. Mais vite, devant l'air renfrogné de son amie, le doute s'empara de la plus blonde.

« Et sinon… Toi, tu as demandé à ton père ? »

Un signe de tête lui apprit que non. Elle n'avait pas osé.

« Mais je sais que tu en as envie, pourtant… Ton père ne voudra pas te laisser partir ?

– Il y a de ça c'est vrai… Mais en faite… c'est surtout… »

Elle détourna le regard, gênée.

« Surtout quoi ?

– Je crois qu'en fait… Je ne veux pas vraiment y aller… Je veux dire, je ne suis jamais parti aussi loin, toute seule en plus, c'est beaucoup trop d'un seul coup, tu vois ? Ahah, oublions juste ça, tu veux bien ? Je préfère rester à Springfield, je serais déjà très heureuse de te savoir toi, là-bas ! »

Lisa ne comprenait plus rien. Elle connaissait Allison aussi bien, voire même mieux qu'elle-même. Mais à cet instant elle ne la cernait plus. Visiter l'Europe était leur rêve à toutes les deux.

Elle s'imagina alors elle, Lisa, sous un ciel gris, trempant un croissant dans une tasse de chocolat sur une terrasse au pied de la tour Eiffel. Seule au milieu des couples d'amis et d'amoureux, portant une robe et un béret noirs. Et sur le même continent, mais à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres : Allison, sous un soleil ardent, d'énormes lunettes noires sur le nez, prenant un groupe de touristes en photo devant la tour de Pise. Mais quelque chose clochait, dans les deux visions.

Soudainement, la Allison de son rêve éveillé se retrouva entraînée, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et tout d'un coup se retrouver sans comprendre assise sur une chaise. Elle baissa ses lunettes de soleil, désormais plus gênantes qu'utiles, et les posa sur sa tête pour apercevoir une place bondée, la tour de métal la plus célèbre du monde, et juste à côté d'elle… son amie, Lisa.

Le ciel gris devint bleu, un serveur déposa une panière de viennoiseries et une nouvelle tasse devant Allison en leur souhaitant un « Bon appétit ». Des sourires agrandirent leurs visages et elles trinquèrent avec leurs tasses tandis que la bulle des pensées de Lisa s'évaporait pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

Et soudain tout se fit clair.

Allison la regardait, tête baissée. Lisa se pencha vers elle pour prendre sa main.

« D'accord ? lui demanda encore Allison

– Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Entre elles, elles n'avaient pas toujours besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Elles étaient différentes du reste du monde, et dans cette différence, deux cas très semblables.

Elle dit donc à voix haute ce qu'Allison voulait entendre, mais fit un pacte avec elle-même.

Si elles partaient, elles partiraient ensemble.

Le soleil s'abritait passivement derrière les collines. L'ombre gagnait du terrain sur la lumière. Lentement dans le ciel, le bleu remplaça l'or, et il fut l'heure de rentrer.

L'odeur de la cuisine s'était répandue dans toute la maison. On aurait pu trouver la salle à manger les yeux fermés. Et tant mieux, car s'il ne faisait pas encore assez sombre pour allumer toutes les lumières. Mais il l'était en revanche déjà bien assez pour ne plus y voir clair.

L'ancienne table en chêne – si longue qu'elle suffisait à remplir la salle à manger – était bien démesurée pour trois convives. Mais il se trouvait que les Taylor mangeaient toujours ici, même seulement entre eux. Mais même si Lisa trouvait froide cette façon de faire un peu bourgeoise, la puissance de l'air climatisé rendait le décor plus glacial encore. Lisa en avait la chair de poule.

Les bols fumants étaient la seule source de chaleur dans la pièce. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ils s'habillaient chaudement en permanence. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un frigo pareil ?

Les deux amies étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, au centre de la table. Mais juste entre elles un énorme vase et un impressionnant bouquet de fleurs les empêchaient même de se voir. Pas évident donc pour mener une discussion.

Lisa remuait sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe, le regard vers le plafond, pendant qu'Allison soufflait dans la sienne, avant de la boire. En bout de table, le professeur lisait le journal en attendant que son bol refroidisse.

Depuis une minute, Lisa ne pouvait détacher son regard du large lustre et ses centaines de perles en cristal qui pendaient de manière inquiétante au-dessus de sa tête.

Il était plus que temps de faire avancer la situation. Elle essayerait de convaincre M. Taylor de laisser partir Allison, aussi discrètement que possible.

« Oh, Alli, tu te souviens de ce que le Proviseur a dit ce matin ? déclara soudain Lisa.

La tête d'Allison apparut sur le côté du pot de fleurs, et les yeux ahuris elle chuchota :

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sans lui répondre, Lisa poursuivit son plan.

—Tu sais que j'en reviens toujours pas !? »

Un regard surpris surgit de derrière le journal et l'encouragea à poursuivre

« Ce matin, à la cérémonie d'ouverture, c'était tellement surprenant. Tellement in-at-ten-du ! ».

Voyant que le professeur observait, mais ne réagissait toujours pas, elle insista encore.

« C'était quelque chose de si ENORME, de si EX-CEP-TION-NEL qu'on a tous eu du mal à y croire ! Tu sais que j'ai dû me pincer pour être sûre que c'était pas un rêve ?! »

« Et de quelle nature est-il, cet événement surprenant et exceptionnel ?

Ah, enfin !

« Eh bien, figurez-vous que notre école va participer… à un échange d'étudiants ! »

Et en levant l'index, elle précisa :

« Avec la France ! Et d'ailleurs, Allison aurait besoin de votre accord pour y prétendre.

– Allison, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ?

– C'est juste que… Je pensais que… Je croyais que…

Le visage plus rouge que jaune, son regard se balançait entre Lisa et son père, son père et Lisa.

– Que je refuserais que tu partes ? Voyons Allison, tu pensais vraiment que je ferais ça ?

Une main devant la bouche, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je peux ?!

– Mais bien sûr que tu peux y aller ! »

« … Merci ! »

Et ce merci ne s'adressait pas seulement à lui. Lisa l'avait d'ailleurs compris. L'émotion s'était emparée de la pièce, sur les larges sourires se reflétait l'éclat du lustre, et sans transition, le repas reprit son cours.

Lisa se sentait transportée, elle ne voulait pas que le dîner retombe à plat. Alors elle eut une idée.

« Et si on jouait au jeu des anagrammes ? »

Derrière le vase à fleurs, quelqu'un cracha dans son bol.

« Mais prenez garde, depuis la dernière, je me suis entraînée !

– Eh bien, voyons voir ça. Que dis-tu de… Bertram Forer ?

– Mmh. »

Elle regarda ses hôtes à tour de rôle, faisant mine de réfléchir.

Puis elle baissa le regard au sol, le leva au plafond, fit le tour de la pièce, laissant volontairement traîner la chose en longueur.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'anagramme, jamais elle n'avait réussi à ce jeu, et, sans l'avouer, les Taylor la méprisaient un peu pour ça.

Puis subitement, elle refit face au professeur, le visage convaincu en claquant les doigts.

« Forer Bertram !

Un silence s'empara de la salle à manger, et Lisa commença à regretter cette idée stupide qu'elle avait eue...

Mais contre toute attente, M. Taylor eut une sorte de hoquet, qui se changea en un rictus, qui à son tour se changea en un franc éclat de rire. Et il était si communicatif que la tout le monde l'accompagna.

– Ah, ah, pas trop mal pour une seconde fois. »

La nuit était tombée, et dans la salle des trophées qui servait de chambre à Allison, la place était à l'hystérie la plus totale.

Lisa avait quitté son duvet et les deux amies sautaient sur le gros matelas d'Alli, obligées de crier pour s'entendre derrière la musique qui jaillissait de la radio.

« ON VA EN FRANCE, ALI !

– MAIS C'EST MEME PAS ENCORE SUR ! ON N'A PAS RENDU LES PAPIERS, NI ETE SELECTIONNEES, NI…

– S'ILS REFUSENT DE NOUS LAISSER PARTIR, JE LEUR FAIS UN PROCES, OK ? ALORS ARRETE DE T'INQUIETER, ET SAUTE ! »

Et par la fenêtre ouverte, se découpaient deux petites silhouettes bondissant dans tous les sens sur fond de swing et d'éclats de rire.


End file.
